


Wisdom Teeth Suck (dont give wisom either)

by YonaDawn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, That's it, enjoy, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10083047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YonaDawn/pseuds/YonaDawn
Summary: Based off of this post: http://anoutherstraight.tumblr.com/post/156857643481/otp-teethMy friend mentioned it souded like Klance and I 100% agree.





	

Lance groaned, leaning back against the dentist's chair and let his head roll to one side, conscious enough to be careful of the new pain in the back on his jaw. He stared at a painting on the wall for a bit while in his thoughts. This wasn't fun. Who said this was fun? They sucked. hy did wisdom teeth exist Weren't they supposed to you know, be smart? Hah, stupid teeth, growing in and making him go to the dentist for surgery..

He hummed to himself, and before long the dental assistant popped her hear into his room. "Lance? You have a visitor." She smiled, waiting for a response from him.

Lance rolled his head to face her, shifting so he was sat up a bit better. "I love visitors.~" He smiled, or at least tried to against the numbness.

The assistant giggled softly, shooting him a thumbs up before she left, a boy taking her place. A really good looking one. Like, really hot. His black hair was pulled into a small pony tail, which might he say, looked amazing. The boy smiled at him as he pulled a chair up next to him, setting his red jacked on the chair back and sat down. Lance stared at him for a moment, before he propped his arm on the side of the dentist's chair, setting his chin in his hand, trying to adjust himself into a more pleasant position.

"Ooh who are you.~? You're really cute.." Lance purred, giving his brow a flirtatious wiggle.

The boy snorted, a loving smile making its way onto his face. "I'm Keith, babe." He bit his lip, trying to suppress a small laugh.

"Are you flirting with me? But like, I should be flirting with you, you're gorgeous. Like, really pretty." Lance hummed, somewhat winking at Keith.

Keith laughed a bit, trying to cover it with his hand, his cheeks dusting a pretty shade of pink.

"Since your name's Keith, you must be the Key-th to my heart." Lance smirked, a bit of drool from his gauze slipping over his lip.

Keith couldn't help it, laughing at his boyfriend as he got up to grab a few tissues, still giggling a bit as he sat back down, wiping away the drool from the pout on his boyfriend's lips. "I- You do know we're already dating, right babe?" He asked, his giggles subsiding. The bright smile he gets from Lance melts his heart.

Lance grins, giggling a little. "Hah, worked like a charm~!"

Keith snorts, taking Lance's hand in his own and kissing his knuckles. "You dork. I love you" He smiled softly.

"Mhm, love you too beautiful.~" Lance cooed, tugging at Keith's hand till he leaned closer, and placed a semi-sloppy kiss on Keith's cheek.

Keith chuckled, settling his forehead against Lance's. 

"Alright buddy, let's get you ready to got home."

"Can we cuddle?"

"Of course."


End file.
